The Old Kingdom: Sand
by Sauramora
Summary: AU. As the Pharaoh's son, Yuuri lives a life with full of expectations. That changes when his father dies a mysterious death and Yuuri is forced to leave the palace in order to survive. That's when he learns that Egypt isn't as perfect as it seems. YUURAM
1. With Death Everything Changes

So, finally got to post my chaptered KKM fic! This one is **AU.**

**Chapter Length:** 3.410  
**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram  
**Summary: **As the Pharaohs's son Yuuri lives a life with a lot of expectations. That, though, changes when his father dies a mysterious death and Yuuri is forced to leave the palace in order to survive. That's when he learns that Egypt isn't as perfect as it seems.  
**Beta:** Solaris Moon  
**Rating:** PG-13 to R overall  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maoh. This is a work of fanfiction. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** Thanks to my beta for the fast and awesome work as always. Feedback is always appreciated!

* * *

_**The Old Kingdom**_

**Prologue**

The wind blew through the open window, as the figure crept silently into the room, taking in the sleeping form on the bed. He smiled, his crooked teeth glowing in the dark, as he moved towards the bed. He watched the form on the bed for a while. His Pharaoh – soon _former_ Pharaoh – was sleeping, his chest rising and falling with his breathing, oblivious to his fate; the fate that _he – _the man _-_ would be the cause of. But he had not _planned_ it, however. He was just fulfilling orders.

He pulled the dagger from its sheath, preparing for the first stab.

_Egypt will soon face a new era. _

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Chapter 01: With Death, Everything Changes**

Yuuri was tired of his existence. His everyday life consisted of being a good son, worshipping the Gods – not that he was ungrateful or anything- and standing on his balcony, staring out on the scenery of Theben, which he was doing right that moment, the warm wind catching his dark hair, making it sway in many directions, his gaze far away on the Nile.

The Nile was a beautiful sight, one that took Yuuri's breath away every single time he lay his eyes on it. With it's long tail, it connected every part of Egypt's land with each other. It was the Egyptians' life source, their only true friend, their loving mother. Yuuri hadn't been down at the bank of that great river or touched its life-giving water as of yet, without his brother and his guards. He had never shared a single moment with the river that fascinated him so greatly and he regretted the fact. He knew he was the Pharaoh's son, and some things were expected of him; he could never leave the palace alone, amongst other things. He wondered how many stories and events the river had witnessed? How many battles, deaths and lives it had seen?

He hated the palace! _I want to see so much more. Experience so much more, _Yuuri thought.

A knock on the door brought Yuuri back from his reverie and he walked back inside his bed chamber to welcome his guest. "Come in."

The door opened and his advisor, Murata, stepped in, holding a scroll in his hand. He looked grim. "Good afternoon, you highness," he said bowing his head respectfully.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked worriedly, taking a few steps towards his silent advisor. Murata took a deep breath and shifted nervously on his feet. This odd behaviour alarmed Yuuri. "What happened?"

Murata pulled himself together quickly and said, "I am here to inform you of the new developments," Yuuri recognised Murata's emotionless tone as the one he always hid behind when he tried to convey something horrible or otherwise bad, but Murata's face always betrayed him. Yuuri could see the knitted eyebrows and the way Murata worried his lower lip after he finished talking; it was clear that his old friend and advisor was seriously distressed. Murata opened his mouth to utter the next words, and Yuuri feared the worst. _What happened? Was it his brother?_

"I'm sorry to inform you, that your father, the Pharaoh, has passed away."

Yuuri stood staring at Murata for a moment, not fully understanding the meaning behind his words. Passed away? His _father?_ The world suddenly began to spin dangerously, and Yuuri sat down heavily on the bed. Murata hurried to Yuuri's side and sat down next to him, offering his solidarity. They sat together in silence, taking comfort in each others presence.

"How?" Yuuri whispered after a moment, when his brain finally could process the news. His voice was barely audible, but Murata heard him.

"He was murdered. A maid found him on his bed-" Murata stopped and looked away. Yuuri grabbed his arm and forced Murata to face him.

"And what? How did he die_?_" Yuuri demanded to know. He didn't want to hear how his father's last moments had been like, how he was murdered, but he _had _ to know. He had to _understand_.

"He was stabbed in the chest numerous times." Murata took a deep breath. "They say – the royal council – that the ... murderer broke in through the window and killed him." Murata watched Yuuri for a while, as if waiting for a reaction. Yuuri was staring blankly straight ahead of him. Who would do that to his father? He suppressed a sob, turning his back to Miyagi and his worried gaze.

Yuuri tried to find comfort in the fact that his father would find some peace and happiness in the afterlife, in the lands of the God Osiris, but that didn't make his father's death any easier for him to bear. He would never see his father's sparkling eyes, hear his laugh, or hear his name in that warm voice again.

_Feel_ him.

"Your brother and the Queen are with him now, arranging the ceremony," Murata continued, but Yuuri wasn't listening.

"I must go see him," Yuuri whispered and stood only to sway on his feet. Murata caught him, and guided him cautiously towards the door, whispering soothing words in Yuuri's ears.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"My mother won't survive this," Yuuri whispered. Murata moved his gaze from the scenery in front of him to his friend.

"She is a strong woman. She won't rest until she finds the one who killed the Pharaoh."

Yuuri was silent for a while, taking in the red colours of the Nile in the sunset and the fields in front of the palace. The day was dying, the sun's rays dissipating slowly leaving the land in the darkness of death. He felt as dead as the night, only he wouldn't be reborn tomorrow. The sight of his father's lifeless form and the sound of his mother's mothers heartbreaking sobs would never leave him again.

Yuuri had stopped crying; he felt numb and absent.

"I think it's someone from the _inside._" Murata's whispered statement brought Yuuri back to their conversation.

He looked up at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Murata's eyes were determined when he spoke the next words. "I meant, that the one who murdered the Pharaoh came from the _inside. _From _inside_ the palace. You know who I mean."

"No one from the inside would kill the Pharaoh!" Yuuri exclaimed angrily. "They are all loyal, they-"

"Not all of them," Murata interrupted sharply. "And you _know_ it, Yuuri, there's someone-"

"I won't believe that! I trust them! The royal council have always been loyal to my father!"

"Their explanation isn't likely, can't you see? No one from the outside can get in, it's impossible with the protection around the palace. They want to get the attention away from them, by making everyone think it's the Sand Organisation, but I know better!

The Sand Organisation was a rebellious group of youths, who were against the royal family. It must've been them, they'd been trying to overthrow the Pharaoh for years.

Murata grabbed Yuuri's shoulder. "I don't think your brother is going to keep them much longer, and he's going to be the next Pharaoh. Chances are they'll kill him too to get their hands on the throne!"

"Don't say that!" Yuuri yelled angrily, slapping Murata's hand away. "Don't say that about my brother!"

"I'm just warning you."

"I don't need your warming. I trust the council with my life!" How could Murata say something like that? Yuuri would never doubt the Council's loyalty, even with Murata's poisonous words. He trusted Murata, he did, but the Council had his trust too.

Murata sighed tiredly. "You should be careful. I don't want to lose you too," he said before leaving the balcony. Yuuri watched him go, wondering how he would face this new stormy period.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He had finally managed to fall asleep, when Murata's frantic whispering and his hands, which were shaking Yuuri violently woke him up. "Wha'?"

"Hurry! You need to leave the palace right now!" Murata said.

"What?" Yuuri sat up and regarded Murata carefully, his brain still foggy with sleep. "What are you talking about?"

"They are after you and your brother! Listen, just hurry up and pack! I don't want you to stay here a minute longer while these guys are in the palace. It's your brother's wish too."

"Wait, your suspicions are carrying you off. You have to see reason, Murata!"

"Trust me." Yuuri could see Murata's worry and his sincerity in his eyes. He _did_ trust him. What to do? Murata was never one for joking in serious matters, and he looked _very_ serious, almost scared.

"How do you know?" Yuuri asked.

"I heard, and- listen we don't have time, you have to leave before sunrise."

_I guess I have to do as he says for now. And Murata has never been _this_ serious before._

"Alright. I don't believe there's anything wrong, or that the Council are out to get me, but I'm doing this because I trust you."

Murata nodded and smiled a strained kind of smile, as if the act itself was very painful. "That's the only thing I'm asking for. I want you safe."

They hurried to pack Yuuri's things together, Yuuri finding the stuff he wanted to take with him, and Murata packing them in a small bag.

"How do we get out without being noticed?"

"I've thought about that. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, just let me get dressed."

"Hurry!"

Yuuri got dressed quickly, while Murata unfolded a map and placed it on the bed. "Come over here," he said after Yuuri had finished dressing.

Yuuri walked over to the bed and sat down next to Murata, eyeing the map. "You have to get out of the palace's fields. Go to that village right over there," Murata pointed at "the village" on the map, "and hide. I'll meet you tomorrow at sunset right here." He pointed again, but this time at a cross drawn with ink. Murata had obviously added it prior to Yuuri's awakening. "I'll let you know everything about the developments in the palace as well as everything you need to know. Do you understand?"

Yuuri nodded. Murata folded the map, and handed it to Yuuri, who put it in his bag, carefully.

"Good, now we only need to wait a while." Murata smiled deviously.

"Wait for what?"

"Oh, you'll see." At the exact same moment Murata said the last word Yuuri heard a high pitched yell from outside.

"What's happening?" Yuuri started to run to the balcony to see what the yell was about, but Murata grabbed his arm.

"It's our chance. Let's hurry!"

And Yuuri understood. "It's your doing then?"

Murata laughed, but didn't say anything. He pulled Yuuri after him out the door. They sneaked down the hallways heading for the Head Doors. There was no guard in sight. _That's so weird ..._

"What did you do?" Yuuri wanted to know.

"Not here," Murata answered. They didn't exchange more words until they were both outside the Palace.

"Eye's chamber might be on fire," Murata said before giving Yuuri a tight hug. Yuuri was speechless. Eye was the head of the Royal Council. _How did Murata ...? _

"Be safe, Yuuri," Murata whispered, and Yuuri's thoughts left Eye's chambers to embrace his friend. He had a lump in his throat, but forced himself hold it down. He was a prince of Egypt after all, they didn't whine and cry.

"You too." They separated and Murata smiled.

"Go."

And Yuuri did, running on the fields wondering where his next steps would take him.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

He didn't rest before he was sure the palace was completely out of sight. He settled somewhere at the bank of the Nile, and lay down in the ground facing the water. He could smell the soil under him and the river beside him. The night was silent, only the waves of the Nile and Yuuri's breathing audible.

Yuuri sighed. How many times had he throughout the years wished to lay here beside the Nile and watch the stars? How many times had he imagined himself out in the night, alone with only his steps to guide him?

He turned on his side, and drew a deep shuddering breath, enjoying the scent of the earth. The Flood will arrive in a week, and all these fields around the river will be covered in the nutritious water of the Nile. How Yuuri wished to see that, not from his balcony, but from here, up close, where he could smell the earth and _feel_ the river. He was able to, now.

He thought about how destiny could be so cruel and generous at the same time. No, maybe it wasn't generosity; destiny had taken his father and his peaceful life at the palace as a price. _Everything comes with a price_, Yuuri's father had said so many years ago. _You should therefore be careful when you ask the Gods for anything, my son. Is the wish worth enough for you to risk your current life as a price? _Yuuri hadn't known the exact meaning behind these words before this exact moment. How his father had been right. He let a tear fall and another and another. He sobbed, seeing his father in his mind's eye, lying in the bed, lifeless.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

With the first rays of day, Yuuri awoke slowly. He turned on his back and tried to sleep on, but the soreness in his neck held him wide awake. He cursed his luck and sat up with a moan. "Stupid earth, aw, aw. Stupid neck…"

He looked around and the sight of the Nile caught his eyes, and he smiled. The Nile was so beautiful from afar but from this close it looked even more than beautiful. It was unearthly beautiful, like something from a dream.

Yuuri could bet his right hand on the Nile being the most beautiful sight in the world. The surface was sparkling with the sky's many colours, the water moving with the wind. Yuuri stared at it for a long time until he no longer could ignore his growing hunger. He rose to his feet and started to search for food. He decided to go inside the city nearby and buy some sort of food. He hoped it wasn't that expensive; he didn't have a lot to trade with.

The sight that greeted him when he finally stepped into the city was breathtaking, and he forgot momentarily everything about food. He had never been to a city like this, never experienced the bustle, smelled the various smells of bread, spices and meats or heard sounds of people gossiping, talking animatedly and laughing. He smiled and proceeded inside the city, taking everything in with wonder.

A commotion in front of him caught his interest and he made his way towards the noisy people, wondering what could've caught so many people's attention. He finally managed to squeeze his way past the laughing people and saw what had caused this strange gathering. It was on old woman, laying on the floor protecting her face with her wrinkled hands. He saw with disbelief as the people around him threw rocks and garbage at the poor woman. He stared at her in speechless shock, but soon pulled himself together with an angry frown. How could they treat an old woman like that? Did they feel no compassion for their fellow human beings? He was so angry he could've punched every single one of them, but placed himself in front of the now whimpering woman instead, covering her body with his.

"Are you people out of your minds? What in the names of the Gods' are you doing?" he yelled at them, boiling with rage.

A big fat man stepped out and sneered at him. "Move, child, or you'll get the same treatment as that old whore."

Yuuri stood his ground more determinedly and send them all a glare, daring them to move forward. He was not going to turn his back on this woman, ever, even if it killed him. He noticed some of them move away, apparently not wanting to get involved any longer, while the big man and 5 other scary-looking men stayed, looking at Yuuri and the woman in disgust.

"All right then, it's your funeral," one of them spat and threw his fist back, punching Yuuri in the stomach. He didn't get enough time to recover or get the lost air back into his assaulted lungs, before the next fist landed on him with violent force. They all spat, punched and kicked at him, but he wouldn't move or give up, even though he knew he had no possible chance of winning against these meat chunks.

"Stop," one of them said, Yuuri recognised him as the one who had called the woman a whore. "If we see you again, you brainless moron, or if you in any shape or form cross our way," he added baring his yellow crooked teeth. "You'll pay, understood?"

Yuuri didn't say anything, and they must have interpreted his silence as submission, because they smirked at him and left with an over-dramatic walk … obviously to find other weak people to taunt.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked Yuuri worriedly and helped him to his feet, even though Yuuri noticed how weak she looked. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"I'm fine. What about you? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She smiled sadly at him and shook her head. "I'm used to this kind of treatment, young man."

Yuuri was outraged to hear that anyone could be used to this, and was about to tell her exactly what he thought about this situation, when a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Are you stupid or what?"

_What?_ Yuuri turned around to face the owner of that annoying arrogant voice. It was a boy around his hight wearing a long cloak. He was hiding his face under a big cowl.

"Why didn't you do anything if you are so smart?" Yuuri answered. The woman gave her thanks to Yuuri before hurrying away. Yuuri stood and eyed the other boy carefully.

"Because there's no way I could've handled all of them alone. You should think rationally," the boy said, stepping closer. Yuuri couldn't see his face. "The only thing you got out of it is a good beating and a nosebleed."

Yuuri's hand flew to his nose. He was in fact bleeding. He mentally cursed his luck.

The boy laughed, arching his neck, and Yuuri was sure he saw some blond locks appear under the cowl, but they were gone instantly when the boy straightened up.

"They'll never forget this." the boy continued.

Yuuri shrugged. "I don't care. I did what I had to do, and I'm not afraid of some bullies."

The boy stood silent for a moment before, before looking away with an arrogant sniff. "Humph, you think you are so smart? These guys are dangerous, we've been trying to catch them in the act for ages."

"In the act? _In the act? _Was that earlier not _enough _for you?"

The other boy waved his hand, dismissing Yuuri's last words as utterly unimportant. "No, this happens a lot here."

Yuuri stared at the boy in shock. Had his father known about this? "A lot? Why don't people do anything?"

"You are a wimp _and_ an idiot?" The boy laughed. "People usually mind their own business here."

Yuuri couldn't understand the boy's logic. People should help each other out!

"Well then, if you don't have more stupid questions, I'm leaving. I don't have the whole day to talk with a weakling like you. Farewell, and I hope I'll never see you again," the boy said before walking away.

Yuuri looked at his retreating back for a moment, lost in thoughts, before shrugging. He had to tend to his nose. He hoped it wasn't broken.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

End Chapter 01

* * *

**ETA:** Explanations:  
Theben: The "capital city" of Egypt at the time.  
Osiris: The God of the Underworld.  
The Flood: Every year the Nile flooded the surrounding land. When it reseeded it left a deposit of rich silt, which was nutritious to the earth.

**That's it folks :) Expect a new chapter soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Complications

For summary, disclaimer, warnings and explanations, please refer to the first part.

**Chapter 02 – Complications**

The first thought that crossed Murata's mind upon regaining his consciousness was: _Am I still alive?_ Maybe he wasn't. His eyelids were as heavy as lead, and he felt strangely disconnected from his body, as if he was only barely existing in the air.

Suddenly it came, sharp and merciless; the pain. As if spread from his very core, the pain consumed his limbs, and forced a tiny whimper between Murata's parted lips.

He was still alive then, he thought regretfully. He tried to open his eyes, and several attempts later, he finally managed to lift his heavy eyelids and inspect his location. He was in a dark room with no windows. The air felt thick and heavy with dust, and the floor was harder than steel against Murata's tortured body. He was in a cell of some kind, it seemed like. But why …?

Everything came crashing back at once, leaving Murata breathless for a moment. They had discovered his plot; of course they had, he hadn't thought it through ... setting Eye's chambers on fire was the stupidest thing he had ever done since asking his father what papyrus was made of. But he had been so very desperate; Yuuri's life had depended on him taking action at once, and Murata had done everything in his might – which wasn't nearly enough - to get him out of the castle, alive.

A movement outside the cell reached Murata's ears, followed by a noise that indicated that someone was opening the cell. He would soon be interrogated again, roughly. He just hoped he would be able to stand up to them, without losing his mind - or worse, his life.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yuuri soon discovered how utterly pathetic he had been, when he'd wished for another life outside the palace without the obligations of a prince. Just how stupid could you get? He had had food on the table everyday, had bathed every time he wished it and had enjoyed his free time with his friend, Murata. Now? Yuuri was so hungry he could have curled up on the street, begging the passers-by for food, but his pride, the last thing he had left, wouldn't let him.

And of all stupid things Yuuri could've done, he'd forgotten his bag, at the spot he'd helped the old woman out earlier. The bag held everything Yuuri owned. Yuuri blamed that self-important blond git he had met, for riling him up so much that he'd forgotten everything about his bag. But that held little comfort; Yuuri was still the idiot here.

Yuuri sighed, feeling melancholic in the flaming colours of the late sunset in front of him, that was painting the Nile in red and purple nuances. Yuuri was waiting for Murata, hoping his old friend would've thought ahead and brought some food for him. After a moment with still no Murata, Yuuri started pacing, worrying about him and his family, and whether or not his family knew where he was.

It had surprised Yuuri to discover that seemingly none of the villagers knew about their Pharaoh's death. Why were the Royal Court holding that information from the people, he wondered. Nothing made sense to Yuuri anymore - not that he had ever understood all the Egyptian politics ... they were too complicated for him to understand and the need to learn had never arisen. But the death needed to be made official, very soon, if his brother was to take over the throne – unless …

Yuuri suddenly felt very sick to his stomach. If what Murata said was true – and Yuuri had no doubt that it was at this point – his brother would be in grave danger. Was he even alive at this very moment? Yuuri looked around, searching the field for the familiar form of Murata, but he was nowhere in sight. Yuuri frowned, wondering why Murata was this late … He needed to know if everyone was all right.

He was just standing there, worrying, the wind ruffling his hair and clothes, the thoughtful frown still on his face, when a rustling sound behind him broke through his thoughts and he whirled around, waiting to see his friends familiar face.

But no one was there.

It must have been the wind, Yuuri thought, without stopping to notice, that it wasn't windy today at all.

"Get down!" someone suddenly shouted somewhere behind him. Yuuri threw himself down, without thinking, and he screamed in pain, as his jaw collided roughly with the ground.

There were movements, yells and commanding voices all around him, and he didn't dare look up in case there was some dangerous thing going on. He lifted his arms around his head, protecting it from harm.

After a while, everything fell silent, but Yuuri still didn't dare lift his arms, and when he heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer, he curled up in a tight ball.

"Hey you, you can stop hiding now."

Yuuri blinked. That voice was awfully familiar, yet he couldn't really place it …

He looked up into hard green eyes of a blond boy, who was looking at him in disgust. Yuuri got up on his feet instantly.

"I know you!" the blond boy suddenly exclaimed and stepped right in front of Yuuri, their noses inches from each other. "You're that wimpy idiot I met earlier today!"

"I'm not an idiot! Or a wimp!" Yuuri defended himself hotly. He wouldn't let such an insult slide, not twice on a single day … wait.

"You're the guy with the cowl?! The one I met earlier today?"

"Who else? You're so stupid you put yourself in danger – _twice!_"

Yuuri open his mouth to retort, but a another man suddenly stepped forward behind the fuming blond, placing a hand on the boy's stiff shoulder.

"Relax, Wolfram. No need to shout," he said, smiling at the both of them. His smiling face suddenly changed into a look of horror and he shouted something at Yuuri. Before Yuuri could react, however, something fast and sharp pierced its way through his chest from behind, and Yuuri screamed in pain as he fell face down on the ground. The blond boy managed to catch him before he fell.

Yuuri hadn't known pain, he realised. Because _this_ was sharper and greater than any pain he'd ever felt. Darkness consumed him, and he felt relieved, that the pain would soon disappear along with his consciousness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Wolfram watched with a frown, as Conrard placed the black-haired boy gently on the bed. Why did Conrard have to be _this, _this careful and gentle with a boy he had just met, Wolfram thought angrily. The boy was possibly working with _them_. But he didn't voice his irritation with the boy before Conrard was sitting comfortably on a chair nearby.

"This guy's so weak! Fainting from just an arrow in the shoulder!" Wolfram had got worse than a single arrow in the chest, seriously!

Conrard sighed tiredly. "It must've been quite a shock on the poor boy, it's not everyday you get hurt like that, after all."

An angry retort was just on Wolfram's tongue, when the door swung open and Gwendal stepped in with Gisela hot on his heels. She cast one glance at the bloody boy on the bed, before rushing towards him. She started examining his wound immediately. Seeing this, Wolfram turned his attention towards Gwendel. Gwendel's expression was, as always, blank.

"Did you find something out?" asked Conrard, sitting up in his chair and watched Gwendal attentively.

Gwendal shook his head. "Nothing."

After Gisela assured them, that the boy's condition wasn't dangerous -Wolfram scoffed at this; it was one arrow through the shoulder, how fatal was that?- the three brothers sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, each one in his own confusing thoughts. Gisela started cleaning the boy's wounds.

Wolfram's eyes were on the boy sprawled on the bed, watching the rise and fall of his bare, bloody back with a thoughtful expression. Why had this boy been there in the first place? He had looked as if waiting for someone to turn up … had he been planning on meeting with _them_? Wolfram studied the boy carefully. Since he'd met him earlier that day, it had become quite clear to him, that the boy came from a very rich family. Even though it was hard to notice due to the dirty condition they were in, his clothes were made of fine materials. His manners were somewhat dignified … only somewhat. And his speech was distinguished. Wolfram huffed. He was sure the wimpy behavior came from the boy being pampered and having everything delivered to him without the need to work for it.

But why would a boy like this one work with them? It didn't make any sense at all!

"There's something I don't understand," Wolfram started, not addressing anyone in particular. "Why was this boy-" he made a quick gesture with his hand in the general direction of the bed, "-at that place?"

Wolfram appeared to have mouthed the problem the two older men had been contemplating, for both of their gazes were resting on the frail frame of the boy on the bed.

Wolfram decided to summarise the days events. "First, we get a notification from our spy, telling us about _their_ meeting place, and instead of finding _them_, this guy was standing there looking like a lost idiot, and just when we were deciding to leave he was attacked!" Wolfram exclaimed. "Do you think he's collaborating with them in some way or other?"

Conrard frowned thoughtfully. "We can't jump to conclusion just yet," he said.

Gwendal nodded. "We need to question him, when he regains his consciousness," he added.

Wolfram was startled to realise, that he was kind of looking forward to the questioning.

"We need to contact our spy for further information. This mission was a failure and I want to know why nothing went as described." Gwendal said, some of his irritation entering into his voice.

"You shouldn't let your irritation out on the spy. _They_ could've changed their plans in the last minute without our spy knowing," Conrard reasoned.

Wolfram scowled at his brother. "How do you explain this, then?" he said, pointing at the unconscious boy.

Conrard shook his head. "I have no idea."

TBC

* * *

So what do you think? Reviews would be very appreciated! :D

And thank you to all who reviewed the first chapter. You guys rock my world!


End file.
